Release
by SpilledInk93
Summary: A compilation of one shots involving Abby and Gibbs
1. Release

Release

So, this is just a short smutty Gabby one shot. I decided to take a small break from my current LotR multi-chapter crossover Twisted Paths to give this a write, please if you have the time go and check it out :)

I was listening to the album Smoke + Mirrors by Imagine Dargons when writing this, particularly Gold and Monster. Just an interesting side note for you guys ^_^

Onwards!

 _AbbyXGibbs_

Gibbs had sent his team home to rest and had decided to visit Abby in preparation to head home.

Seeing Abby sitting on the metal bench in her lab with her legs dangling over the edge however, reminded Gibbs of when he'd visited her earlier in the day. She'd looked distressed and he'd reassured her though just kissing her on the cheek had almost been too much.

Now here he was again, hours later.

It was some time after midnight, the whisper of the air system running in the background was being overridden by the whirring and soft beeps from Abby's monitors, computer towers and lab equipment.

He was standing in the doorway, watching her as she squinted at the larger image present on the screen behind her computer desk though looking for discrepancies or answers he wasn't quite sure. Gibbs shifted his position to lean against the doorframe and Abby obviously heard something because her head whipped to the side to face him.

"Gibbs! How long have you been standing there?" The goth punk lab tech sounded mildly surprised to see him given she hadn't called him down here, she was still trying to sort through the case evidence.

"Oh, not long." Gibbs lips quirked in Abby's favourite half smile as he closed her lab door with a soft 'snick' and walked into the lab proper, rounding the table to stand in front of her.

"You look worried, something not sitting right with you Abbs?" Gibbs question was quiet as he splayed his hands on the metal table by Abby's hips while her spread knees cradled his thighs.

"Maybe a little, have you come to help me?" Abby's pulse ratcheted up a notch as her breathing quickened at his closeness.

"Maybe a little." Gibbs gave a throaty, half there chuckle as he studied his lab tech's face and witnessed her pupils blow wide in arousal.

Gibbs continued to watch her facial expressions, their eyes connecting as he dragged his calloused fingers across her left hip and down her partially covered thigh. He came up short at the edge of Abby's red and black tartan skirt, waiting for a signal from her to continue.

Not receiving a nod of affirmation he continued down across her soft skin, hooking his fingers under her knee and brushing them against the sensitive spot there eliciting a small giggle from Abby.

"That tickles Gibbs." Her lips were curved in a small smile as she kept her eyes on him.

"Really, well what about this.." Abby's breath hitched slightly as Gibbs leaned forward and tenderly kissed her on the neck just below her ear.

Abby hummed as he kissed along her neck before Gibbs scraped his teeth gently across her earlobe. Her low moan of appreciation echoed in his ear, the noise shooting straight to his cock.

His right hand which had been resting on the table brushed against her other hip before slipping under the hem of her band tee shirt. He pulled back to look at his companions face to find her half lidded eyes staring right back at him.

"This okay?" Gibbs voice was a little above a whisper and he watched Abby's slow nod of confirmation as she took the time to process his question.

"Yeah, go right ahead.." Her voice was unsteady as she gave him the green light, he jumped to it without hesitation once she gave her consent.

The hand at her knee slid along her leg and up her skirt, wrapping around her thigh while the hand at her waist tucked up against the small of her back. Gibbs pulled her too him, her behind almost sliding straight off the edge of the metal bench.

Abby braced her hands against his chest to stop herself from falling off it, a devious smile crossing her silver haired fox's face at that.

Gibbs left hand stayed tucked up under her skirt but his right moved from the small of her back to grasp the side of her face and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss against her soft, bare lips which she responded to with enthusiasm.

Their lips meshed together again and again, Abby's hands sliding across his shoulders and into the short hair at the nape of his neck during their kiss noting he might need another hair cut soon but she preferred it all one length making it easier to grasp.

Gibbs gently crushed her soft womanly body against his own, his hard cock pressing against the inside of her thigh.

They parted for air, foreheads resting against one another as Gibbs fingered the hem of her underwear. Gibbs bet racy red lace but figured he'd have to be patient and wait a few moments more to find out.

Abby rocked her hips side to side in a teasing manner, causing his fingers to skate across the fabric of her underwear and closer to the apex of her thighs. A mischievous smile had crept onto her face as she tried to wind up their fearless leader and it worked.

His broad hand had slipped up to her hip again, gripping it tight and digging his thumb gently into the forefront in just the right manner to extract a part moan part gasp from Abby.

"You sure you want to play it that way?" Gibbs had pulled back and quirked an eyebrow in askance at her teasing to which she simply nodded.

"Fine by me." With that he shifted his other hand to the waistband of her panties and tugged them determinedly from right under her ass, slipping them over her thighs and down her calves before pulling one side over her boot clad foot to leave them dangling from the opposite ankle.

Red, just as he'd predicted.

From his vantage point with one knee on the floor he could see right up Abby's skirt, with a devilish smile gracing his face he stood to her height again.

Abby watched him raptly as he came close again and he didn't waste any time running his roughened fingertips up the inside of her thighs. What Gibbs found there made him huff a laugh, his fingers had brushed against the metal bench on the their ascent and there he'd found a slight dampness.

"Well, well.." His fingers slipped further between her legs until he reached her centre, her pubic hair tickling his fingers. He bypassed her outer lips, sliding his fingers into her slick inner folds.

He put his left hand to Abby's lower back again and watched her as he moved his fingers further down. Abby drew a sharp intake of breath when two of Gibbs fingers slid into her core at a snails pace, she wriggled her hips as she tried to get him to move faster.

"Patience Abbs." Gibbs growled under his breath as he moved his fingers further in and then curled them in a gentle come hither motion, Abby's hips bucking forward at the sensation. He moved his hand back and forth between her legs created soft 'shick, shick' noises form her wetness.

He increased the speed bit by bit until Abby's breath was puffing against the side of his neck in quick bursts.

"Anh, Jethro.." Abby's voice was breathy as she rocked back and forth on Gibbs fingers, her arm tightening around his neck as his thumb brushed against her clit simultaneously.

She whined in disappointment when Gibbs withdrew his fingers, her excitement peaking as she watched him lick her juices clean from his fingers.

"Mm.." Gibbs hummed his appreciation at her taste, the salty sweetness being unique to the gothic lab tech. A light blush crept up Abby's cheeks at the noise Gibbs made, looking down and away as she pinched at the fabric of his shirt where her hands rested against his stomach.

"Shy Abbs? Don't be." He responded to her small nod of confirmation at his question before taking her chin in strong fingers and bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"You're gorgeous and you taste exquisite, truly." He didn't hesitate to prove his point, getting down on his knees he made Abby shuffle all the way to the edge of the bench by throwing her legs over the top of his shoulders.

Without preamble Abby watched his head disappear under her skirt and she moaned in exaltation as he pressed his tongue into her, laving her clit with its rough surface. Abby clutched onto the back of his head, fingers speared through his hair again and she had her own thrown back her breathing irregular as Gibbs worked on her.

Gibbs was surrounded by Abby's musk, his nose buried in her fine pubic hair as he lapped up her sweet juices. He swirled his tongue across her clit causing her to buck her hips forward into his face.

"Hnn.. sorry.. Gibbs." Was all Abby managed to gasp out between sensations, before a low keen escaped her throat in response to Gibbs adding the use of his fingers alongside his tongue.

Her thigh muscles started to quiver as she approached that proverbial edge, Gibbs was in all the right places doing all the right things and she was so close...

"God Gibbs... Don't.. Stop.." Her hands were pushing him further into her and he could feel them clenching and unclenching in his hair as he continued to stimulate her.

"Going... To ... Jethro!" Her shout echoed through the lab and her hands were tugging at his hair as she tried to pull his mouth away from her but he continued his ministrations right till the very end, riding out her orgasm.

She was panting like she'd run a marathon as Gibbs came up for air himself, a satisfied smile on his face as he watched Abby try to get her bearings again. Her hands flopped to her sides as he straightened from his position, standing between her thighs once more.

"You okay?" Gibbs question was quiet, among the beeping and whirring of Abby's instruments.

"Okay? Better than okay, I'm excellent." Abby's smile was infectious as she looked up at Gibbs with half lidded eyes. He jerked a little in surprise as he felt Abby's wandering hands caress his cock through his jeans.

"Here, Abbs?" He was a little perplexed at her actions.

"Doors closed." She spoke softly and nodded while her hands were undoing the button and zip on his jeans. A groan escaped him and he had to brace himself on her work bench as Abby snuck a soft hand into his jeans and wrapped it around his cock.

She moved her hand up and down gently as first, just soft enough for a little bit of sensation when Gibbs mouth descended on hers. He kissed her passionately, hands to the sides of her face and their tongues twining together giving Abby a taste of herself on him.

Jethro almost instinctively pulled back when Abby's teeth sunk into his lower lip but managed to hold himself in check waiting for her to let go. It didn't take long but just long enough for her to rev him up, her hand stroking up and down his cock in a sensual manner.

"That was a little uncalled for, if you'd wanted me to hold still..." Jethro trailed off. Abby shrugged as Gibbs mildly objected to her bite but left it alone as he shifted further forward, pulling her hands from his jeans as he went.

Abby rested her hands on his hips as he hooked his left hand under her knee and guided his cock with his right. Her fingers dug into the back of Gibbs hips as he pushed the head of his cock through her slick folds and into her hot tight core, a guttural groan spilling from his throat as he sunk in to the hilt.

Abby reacted similarly, her mouth widening in an 'O' a whimper escaping her as her eyes closed in pure pleasure.

Gibbs was in full sensory overload as he by buried his face in Abby's neck, thrusting shallowly at first and hearing each of her breaths as they puffed across the shell of his ear. He hooked his other hand under her opposite knee before he started thrusting faster, cause Abby to emit intermittent moans of pleasure in between her rapid panting and Gibbs rapid thrusts.

Abby adjusted her position and hiked her knees up to his hips, crossing her ankles behind his thighs. The resulting groan from Gibbs as he sank deeper within her shot a spike of heat straight between her legs, the effecting tightness making Gibbs groan louder.

He started thrusting harder, kissing sporadically at Abby's neck as he went adding in a scrape of teeth here and there. Abby's hands had moved up to the middle of Gibbs back and with every scrape of his teeth against flesh her fingers dug deep into the back of his ribs.

"Abbs.." Gibbs growl held an animalistic undertone as he spoke her name into her ear, his thrusts becoming unsteady as he came closer to completion.

"Hngh... Jethro.. Ah.." Abby clutched harder at his back as he pounded into her, each stroke sending shockwaves through her body and ratcheting up her next orgasm. It wasn't long before it started to set in again, her thighs trembling violently as her orgasm hit like a tidal wave.

"Jethro!" Abby's shout and the tightening of her inner walls sent Jethro rocketing over the edge not seconds after her, filling her up. Some of his cum spilling out and dripping onto the metal desk and the cold floor.

Gibbs wrapped Abby in his arms, both of them panting harshly as they came down from their combined highs. It took them a few minutes to come back to themselves and a few moments longer for them to move and disengage from each other.

Gibbs cradled Abby's face in one hand and he leaned forward to kiss her lovingly. He pulled back and placed his other hand on her face for emphasis before he spoke.

"Don't you go spending all night down here Abbs, my doors open." With one final quick kiss to emphasise, he received a nod and a sincere smile from her.

Jethro tucked himself back into his jeans and did them up before he helped Abby in tidying herself up before she snapped her underwear back into place. Gibbs shot one last meaningful look over his shoulder as he left her lab.

Abby then took a moment to breathe after another mind blowing Jethro induced sex haze, before she shook herself out of her dreamy headspace.

She quickly cleaned up her desk and floor, took a hit from her Caf-Pow! and got back to studying the evidence.

 _AbbyXGibbs_

I know it's a crappy ending, but it's just supposed to be a short smutty oneshot to release pent up frustrations.

I hope you all enjoyed.

Much love,

Bobbingforapples xx


	2. A Beer or Two

A Beer or Two

Abby gasped as Gibbs pushed her roughly up against the partial wall by the front door, the window rattled in its frame as his hands gripped her hips tightly and one leg kicked out to push the door shut.

Abby's hands were upon Gibbs shoulders and her head was tilted upwards to look into his stern face which had softened as his face had relaxed into a more pleasant expression, as always whenever he saw Abby. His blue-grey eyes were boring into hers, his need and passion burning warmly in them.

They watched each other for several moments, eyes flicking back and forth taking in the other. As Abby opened her mouth to say something Gibbs bent his head down to cover the few inches separating them and sealed her mouth with his, he touched and stroked the tip of his tongue along hers, coaxing hers out to play.

Their breaths came in sharp inhalations through their noses as they continued to kiss passionately and they separated moments later, breathing heavily.

A smile touched Abby's lips as she opened up her eyes to stare up at Gibbs.

"I was wondering why you invited me here so late but I should've known." Abby's gravelly voice husked in her throat as she spoke quietly and she drew in another sharp breath as Jethro's rough callused hands slipped under the short, lace edged red tartan skirt she'd worn to work that day.

Gibbs didn't have to say a word to let Abby know how badly he wanted her, but he did anyway because he knew she appreciated hearing it.

"I want you." He growled quietly in her ear as his hands slipped under her buttocks and drew her up, her legs crossed behind his hips as he settled her just above his belt buckle to stop himself from digging into her soft, malleable flesh.

Stepping away from the wall with Abby firmly in his grasp he stepped around the wall and into the lounge, moving carefully around the coffee table before depositing her gently onto the lounge suite.

"You want a beer Abs?" He asked as he stepped back, taking a deep shuddering breath to calm himself.

He always found himself getting hot headed and more warm blooded than usual whenever his forensic scientist was around, sometimes he even found it near impossible to concentrate on his job when he was around her at work.

No woman had ever affected him as much as Abby did, he found it almost impossible to move slowly with her and to worship her the way he wanted to.

"Sure, I could use a beer." There was an amused sparkle in the goths hazel eyes, like she knew exactly how she affected him and found it somewhat hilarious.

With another steadier breath Jethro turned around and went to the kitchen, pulling a couple of beers out of the fridge. He grabbed the magnetic bottle opener that was always on his fridge and popped both beer caps, discarding them in the bin.

Walking back into the lounge he stopped, watching with rapt attention as Abby stretched like a cat, curling her knee high sock clad feet and arching her back with her arms stretched out and reaching above her head. When she settled back into a relaxed positon she opened her eyes to see Gibbs standing over her with two beers in hand and his mouth slightly parted, his eyes ablaze with want.

"See something you like?" Abby asked coquettishly, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"Mm-hm." Jethro hummed in agreeance, his eyes trailing down her form and then up again stopping short at her skirt which had bunched up a little revealing more of her creamy thighs to his gaze.

Without a word he tapped her leg with his free hand, she pulled her legs up so Gibbs could sit down exposing the lacy red underwear she was wearing under her skirt. When Jethro had sat Abby stretched her legs out again to lay them over his lap and he handed her one of the beers which she gratefully accepted.

They drank their beers in comfortable silence as Gibbs rubbed his free hand up and down the top of Abby's legs, his head was tipped back against the headrest of the couch and he sighed quietly. It had been a long day at the office and it was good to just have some time to relax.

It had been a late night with interrogations and finally booking the guy after a week long investigation so they had a short while to breathe before their next case.

Gibbs eyes were closed but he could feel Abby moving around and it wasn't long before he felt her lips brush his own, the taste of her beer present. He felt her tongue stroke his lips and opened his mouth to her questing tongue, he felt another shift. He opened his eyes to see and feel that Abby had moved herself to straddle him, her beer left on a coaster on the coffee table all but forgotten as Gibbs grasped Abby's face gently in his hands, closed his eyes and kissed her back fervently.

Abby dragged her hands down Jethro's toned chest, slipping her hands between them to undo his belt buckle, button and zipper. Slipping her hand into his slacks caused Gibbs to groan low in his throat as Abby wrapped her hand around his quickly hardening cock. Abby gave it a few quick but awkward tugs between them as he hardened fully in her hand, his groans sending spikes of pleasure straight to her core.

"Hngh… Abssss..." Her name hissed between Gibbs teeth at the feel of her hand around him, he reached between them and grabbed her wrist pulling her hand off of him before she could get too carried away. Levering himself up he swung her around so she was pinned beneath him and the couch cushions, settling himself between her legs and caging her head between his forearms.

He was glad she'd removed her make up before coming over, as good as she looked all made up she was still gorgeous without it and it helped that she didn't cover his face in red or black lipstick.

He kissed her on the mouth once and moved down, kissing her cheeks, her chin before moving down to kiss her neck, he drew her earlobe into his mouth and sucked and nibbled gently eliciting a small gasp from Abby.

With a devilish smile on his face Gibbs pulled back, sitting back on his knees he slid his hands up Abby's legs and tucked his fingers under the band of her underwear, pulling them down her legs and off, he flicked them across the room.

Leaning down he started to kiss his way up the inside of her thigh, his hands already wrapped around her hips. As he got closer Abby started to squirm a little in anticipation, with his hands where they were he managed to stop her moving around as he got close to his goal. A moment later Jethro's mouth was on her and all Abby wanted to do was buck up against his mouth.

Gibbs held her down as he pressed his tongue up against her clit, rubbing slowly up, over and around it in a methodical pattern. Moving down he started to tongue fuck her, bringing one hand down to move his thumb over her clit at the same time causing low key whines and moans from Abby which went straight to his cock, making it harden again in anticitpation.

Gibbs was a keen listener and knowing Abby as well as he did he moved his tongue a little that way and pressed his thumb against her clit a little more firmly. It took a few moments before Abby came undone, she cried out and bucked her hips forcefully in Jethro's hands as he held her down. Her thighs quivered against his face as her feminine juices coated his tongue as she came. Gibbs groaned at the taste of her in his mouth and he moved way as Abby's breathing started to slow.

She looked up at him with lust clouded eyes and a smile on her lips. Jethro crawled up her body and placed a kiss on her lips, Abby tasted the slight salty sweetness of herself as their lips parted and Gibbs explored her mouth again. She let out a small moan as their tongues brushed up against each other, twining and searching the others mouth.

Abby's hands moved between their bodies and into Jethro's slacks as they continued to kiss, grasping him firmly in hand which caused him to grunt into her mouth before he drew back from her. His mouth was open and his eyes were scrunched closed in pleasure as Abby gave him a few firm tugs, a few more and he stopped her again with a hand on her wrist.

Pulling her hand away Jethro's cock stood proud between the open flaps of his pants, he leaned back on one knee with his other foot firmly planted on the floor.

"On or off?" He asked gruffly with his hands on the band of her tartan skirt.

"Off." Abby stated firmly, lifting her hips to help him with its removal. After her skirt was removed, Abby sat up and removed her black shirt as well her breasts bouncing a little when released from their confines seeing as she hadn't worn a bra to work that day.

Jethro took his own time removing his boots and clothes, all of their things ending up in an untidy pile beside the couch. Jethro sat back, his cock standing proudly to attention from the fine thatch of grey and black hairs surrounding the base.

Abby slipped off the couch onto the floor between Jethro's knees, placing her hands on his thighs as she shuffled forward until her own knees bumped against the couch. Her hands slid further up his thighs, brushing over the fine hairs on Gibbs legs. Jethro was watching with heated eyes as Abby leaned over him, his breath hitching in his throat as Abby's skated across the head of his cock.

Abby grasped him around the base and licked the tip of his cock, drawing a small groan from Gibbs. She looked up into his half closed eyes and did it again, slower this time and Jethro's breathing sped up knowing what was coming next. Abby wrapped her lips around the head and sucked gently, still watching Gibbs who scrunched his eyes together again at the feeling of warmth and the pressure from her mouth.

Abby was running her tongue back and forth over and around the head of his cock, slowly taking him into her mouth as she went. When she only had a few inches left she went for it, taking Gibbs deep into her throat causing him to groan heartily, his hands clenching the fabric of the couch and his head thrown back in ecstasy as Abby deep throated him.

Jethro let out a chorus of groans as Abby worked her magic, bobbing up and down and swallowing around his cock when it was deep in her throat. Gibbs slid a hand into her hair for something more to grab on to and his hips raised involuntarily with the sensations causing Abby to accidently choke and draw back.

"Hngh… Sorry Abs." Gibbs grunted, opening his eyes to look down at the kneeling Goth.

"It's okay, we all get lost in the moment sometimes." Abby waved her hand back and forth, dismissing Gibbs apology as she wiped some spit from around her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jethro took both her hands and drew her up, settling her on his thighs. Moving his hands to her hips he lifted her, bring her forward to settle in his lap and with one hand still on her hip he used the other to grab his cock around the base and rub it up against her clit causing her to shiver a little with the sensation.

Abby's hands settled themselves on Gibbs shoulders and she sat up on her knees while Gibbs put his cock against her entrance, ever so slowly she settled into his lap taking his cock within her. It took a moment before he was fully seated within her, Abby threw her head back, her back arching as he hit that point deep inside her that caused shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body.

Jethro's hand tightened at her hip, his fingers digging in at the feeling of Abby's tightness around his cock and he hissed as Abby's fingers dug into his shoulders. Gibbs with both hands on her hips drew Abby up slightly before bringing her down on his cock to which they both groaned aloud. Once more and they both found a rhythm, one hand moved from Abby's hip to her hair again and Jethro drew her to his mouth, kissing her fervently.

Their panting breaths mingled as they separated and Abby rested her forehead against Gibbs' as they moved together, grunt's, moans and groans spilling from their mouths, filling the room as their bodies heated up and became slick with sweat. Gibbs fine grey chest hair abraded Abby's nipples causing them to harden and rub up against Gibbs chest, his other hand moved from her hip to explore her chest.

His thumb rubbed over Abby's pert nipple, rolling it between his fingers before he gave it a pinch cause Abby to let out a short squeak. He gave the other the same treatment giving a smirk as she squeaked again when he gave the other nipple a pinch.

Both Gibbs hands moved back to Abby's hips and he started to thrust up harder, getting closer to the proverbial edge and by Abby's quickened breathing he knew she wasn't far off either. Jethro kept driving himself home within Abby and he could feel her walls tightening around him.

"Oh... God! Gibbs… Unh… Going to..." Abby groaned and a moment after she came around Gibbs, crying out and throwing her head back as her fingers dug firmly into Gibbs shoulders.

Gibbs hands tightened on Abby's hips as he thrust into her tight heat a few more times before coming undone himself with a hearty shout. He shot his hot load into Abby, groaning with one final thrust which caused some of his cum to leak out of Abby.

He wrapped Abby in a hug and drew her against his chest, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she turned her face into his neck and rested her head against his shoulder as they both came down from their endorphin fuelled sex haze. Both their rapid breathing started to slow and the sweat they'd worked up cooled upon their skin, they just sat like that for a while.

"Maybe we should go and shower?" Abby's suggestion was mumbled against the skin of Jethro's neck to which he nodded his agreement. They both groaned in unison as they separated and Abby stood, scrunching up her face a little as Jethro's cum started to drip down the inside of her leg.

"Go on up, I'll be there in a moment." Gibbs was still seated on the couch, enjoying the view as he watched Abby walk up the stairs to the shower. He sat for a moment longer before getting up to tidy their clothes, gently folding Abby's stuff and placing it on the couch he then scoured the rest of the lounge room to locate Abby's hastily tossed panties.

He found them close to the entryway of his small dining area, bending over he picked them up and scrunched them in his hand. A satisfied smile curled Gibbs lips as he went back to the couch and placed them atop her pile of clothes, gathering up his own things he trudged up the stairs. He slipped into the steamy bathroom and chucked his clothes in the hamper behind the door before he stepped into the shower to join Abby.

She was already lathered up and humming a tune as she cleaned herself up, her hair was tucked up in a small bun to make sure it didn't get wet as she showered. Jethro wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, Abby rested her arms atop of his and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

They just stood there under the spray of water, not saying anything while the steam billowed around them just enjoying the silence. They separated and cleaned themselves up and Abby was the first out of the shower, leaving Gibbs to finish up by himself. Wrapped in a towel Abby ducked into Jethro's room, she shuffled through his drawers and picked out one of his baggy NIS shirts before drying off and slipping into it.

Gibbs wasn't far behind, grabbing a USMC shirt out of the draw and a pair of track pants from the one underneath. He dried off and got changed while Abby took her towel back to the bathroom, he followed suit a minute later before retreating downstairs to find Abby curled up on the couch with a fresh beer in hand and a cold one on the table for him.

Gibbs grabbed the beer off the table and sat down next to Abby noticing she'd disposed of the open one's they had been drinking before their sexcapades. Abby scooted over on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder, Jethro put an arm around hers and they quietly drank their beers together worn out from their lovemaking.

Jethro pressed a kiss to the top of Abby's head as his mind started to wander and Abby simply curled in closer to him as they downed another beer or two.


End file.
